


Magnus‘ Twin

by Marauderwofie



Category: Magnus Chase - Fandom
Genre: Blitz stone, Blitzen - Freeform, Hearthstone - Freeform, M/M, OC, bloodshed cannot be stopped, magnus chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderwofie/pseuds/Marauderwofie
Summary: Hope thought that the life she was living was hers, turns out it’s not… Where does she truly belong?
Relationships: Blitzstone - Relationship





	Magnus‘ Twin

I was finishing The Ship of the Dead for the third time when there was a sudden and very bright flash of light. I covered my face with my book and a moment later I heard a thud and I uncovered it, setting my book in my lap. It fell to the floor though when I leapt to my feet.

There, sitting in my room with a statue strapped to his back was a blonde guy. His hair was so blonde it was nearly white. He looked panicked as he stood, and he seemed to be looking for something. He knelt and when he stood again he held a bluish-gray stone about the size of a dinner plate. Then he turned to me and his mouth dropped.

H-O-P-E?' He signed, moving the stone to one hand. Yes I knew ASL, since after reading Magnus Chase I was curious and learned.

"How do you know my name?" I signed as I spoke, confused. No time. Explain later. Can I use your bathroom? Have to heal B-L-I-T-Z.' Wait if... Stone, statue, bathroom. Oh shit!

"Hearthstone." I was so shocked I didn't even sign. He nodded. Do you need help.' I asked and nodding he handed me what I knew now to be the Skofnung stone.

I showed Hearth out of my room and turned left into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, sat, and after taking Blitz off his back he propped him up against him. If you want to know something that will forever haunt my nightmares it is when after I sat and crouched in the shower next to the two and turned on the shower the blood that immediately began pouring out of the petrified dwarf's wound. I gently sat the stone on Blitz's cut and held it there, not caring I now had blood on my hands. All that mattered was saving Blitz.

"I'm a goner. Don't worry about me you crazy elf. Just...... Why is it raining?" I removed the stone and all that remained of the previously very fatal wound was a small white scar and a rip in Blitz's clothes. Hearth turned him around and hugged Blitz as tightly as he could, burrying his face in Blitz's soaked hair. I tapped Hearth's arm and signed, Going to get you guys clothes.' I washed my hands free of the blood and left the bathroom.

Even though my brother had moved out two years ago, my parents, who were at work, kept some clothes for him. For Hearth I grabbed a black T-shirt and black jeans. Blitz took a bit longer since my brother Carter was Hearth's height but eventually I found a pair of blue sweats that could be tied and a green T-shirt. I returned to the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter. As I turned to leave, I saw Blitz and Hearth still in a tight embrace and kissing. I smiled. They were such a cute couple, I knew they just had to be together.

I changed out of my blood-stained clothes and into new ones before going into the kitchen. Hearth and Blitz were sitting at the table having a rapid conversation in ASL. When I entered though, Blitz turned and smiled at me.

"Hey kid! Long time no see."

"What do you mean? I just met you guys." But somehow that felt false. I was so confused. Before I could hear Blitz's reply I was sucked into a flashback.

FLASHBACK

I awoke under the bridge me and my twin slept under, curled up against said twin. I poked him and he groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go get falafel."

Instantly Magnus sat up as quickly as if somebody had shocked him and we were off to get our favorite food. As we walked Hearth joined us, waving to Blitz who Magnus and I secretly thought was the shortest smelliest vampire in existance.

END Flashback

I crossed to sit in a kitchen chair and put my head on the table. So that meant that I was the twin to Magnus and somehow had ended up here with my memories removed and replaced with ones that weren't mine. But why?

"Why?" I asked, glancing up at Hearth.

Don't know. Supposed to be einherji with Magnus.' As if speaking his name had summoned him my newly remembered twin walked in.

"Thank the gods. I was so worried. You just disappeared." Then he looked at me.

"Hope?" I nodded. "Mag." He ran forward and in a move so unlike Magnus that it shocked me, he hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled. Maybe all my memories were still coming back but I had my family. Our parents may not be biological, but blood doesn't really matter. Hearth, Blitz, Magnus and Sam were my family and that's how it would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short fanfiction, would you guys like me to continue? If so it will be probably a series of just random one shots of her life.


End file.
